


Hating Christmas

by Lyssky (Taariesu)



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alltag, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Weihnachten, Zucker, kitsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taariesu/pseuds/Lyssky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NaruSasu. Sasuke hasst Weihnachten, sein Freund dagegen ist super-enthusiastisch. Wie in aller Welt überleben sie den alljährlichen Ausnahmezustand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hating Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Kein ausgeschriebener Lemon, aber trotzdem ziemlich versaut ;)  
> Viel Spaß!

Mit einem schweren Seufzen drückte Sasuke die Tür hinter sich zu und warf den Schlüssel achtlos auf die Ablage im Flur. Was für ein beschissener Tag! Nicht nur, dass man ihn praktisch gezwungen hatte, an der dämlichen Weihnachtsfeier im Büro teilzunehmen, Lose für die lächerlichste Tombola der Welt zu kaufen – er hatte 25 Euro ausgegeben und einen _Orangensaft_ gewonnen – und sich youtube-Videos von mäßig hübschen Frauen in knappen Weihnachtsröckchen anzuschauen, die Werbung für Computergehäuse machten. Nein, zu allem Überfluss hatte er nach der Arbeit auch noch in die Stadt gemusst und sich Horden hektischer Weihnachtseinkäufer gegenübergesehen, die weder rechts noch links schauten und durch die Geschäfte hasteten, als ginge morgen die Welt unter. Jedes Jahr aufs Neue war er abgestoßen von der ganzen Eile und Panik. Es war ja nicht so, dass dieser als „Fest der Liebe“ verkaufte Kommerz plötzlich vom Himmel fiel. Waren die Leute wirklich so blöd und merkten erst eine Woche vorher, dass man für Weihnachten Geschenke kaufen musste?

Mit lieblosen Handgriffen zerrte er sich den Mantel von den Schultern und riss an seinen Schnürsenkeln – der Grund, warum er überhaupt in diese Hölle von vorweihnachtlicher Fußgängerzone gemusst hatte. Ein abgerissener Schnürsenkel. Als die Kassiererin ihm sein Wechselgeld herausgegeben hatte, hatte sie zwinkernd gesagt, „und hier bekommen Sie sogar einen Glücks-Cent!“ War es ein Wunder, wenn ihn dieser Wahnsinn halb verrückt machte? Sasuke war völlig k.o. von dem permanenten Impuls, irgendetwas kaputt zu schlagen – oder jemanden, wenn er ihm blöd kam.

Die Küchentür stand einen Spaltbreit offen, ein Streifen warmen Lichts fiel in den dunklen Flur. Sasuke konnte das Klappern von Küchengeräten hören. Ein süßlicher Duft lag in der Luft.

„Willkommen zuhause, Teme!“, hörte er Naruto fröhlich rufen. „Kiba hat angerufen und gefragt, ob wir am Freitag ins Kino gehen wollen, du weißt schon, der neue Batman! Der Trailer ist so cool, ich muss das unbedingt sehen und wir wollten den Film doch sowieso anschauen, oder? Wobei, zuerst war ich nicht ganz sicher, weil am nächsten Tag ja Weihnachten ist und naja, vielleicht wolltest du dafür noch was vorbereiten oder so, aber dann habe ich einfach trotzdem gesagt, dass wir kommen, also gehen wir jetzt am Freitag mit Kiba und Hinata und ich hoffe das ist ok, weil ich dich nicht extra noch gefragt habe?“

Als Narutos Redeschwall ein Ende fand, hatte Sasuke bereits die geschmolzenen Schneeflocken von seinem Mantel entfernt und ihn ordentlich auf einen Kleiderbügel gehängt.

„Hn.“

Sasuke steuerte geradewegs auf das Wohnzimmer zu. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe zu seinem Freund hereinzuschauen. Im Moment wollte er nichts als seine Ruhe haben und seinen schwirrenden Kopf in eine Glocke totaler Stille eintauchen.

Er machte die Wohnzimmertür hinter sich zu und ließ sich erschöpft in seinen Ledersessel sinken. Ein paar Minuten saß er einfach da und starrte stumpfsinnig Löcher in die Luft. Es war so schön ruhig hier, so still – und absolut nichts erinnerte an Weihnachten. Einfach das zum Sessel passende Sofa, der ordentlich aufgeräumte Couchtisch aus Glas, der Medienschrank samt Fernseher und Konsole und die Bücherregale standen da. Plus ein paar robuste Pflanzen, die trotz der Vergesslichkeit eines ihrer Besitzer, wie man sie korrekt zu gießen habe, bis zum heutigen Tag überlebt hatten.

Ja, Sasuke mochte das Wohnzimmer. Es war gemütlich, es war warm und es sah ganz genauso aus wie im Rest des Jahres. Keine kleinen roten Lampen, die das Zimmer in „weihnachtliche Stimmung“ getaucht hätten. Kein Adventskranz, bei dessen wackelnden Kerzen man ständig Angst haben musste, dass er die ganze Wohnung abfackelte. Keine mit Mandarinen und Walnüssen übervollen Dekoschalen, kein finster dreinblickender Nussknacker, der ihn immer an einen übel geschwollenen Finger in seiner Kindheit erinnerte. Keine bunt blinkende Lichterkette – grün, rosa, blau! Das war einfach nur krank! – keine schief ausgeschnittenen Sterne an den Fenstern, kein Lebkuchen-Aroma in der Duftlampe. Keine „Weihnachtspyramide“, die sich sowieso nie drehte. Keine pausbäckigen Engelchen, die von eigens für sie gekauften Tannenzweigen baumelten und den Weihnachtsverweigerer nachsichtig bis höhnisch totlächelten. Kurz, all die Dinge, die sein mit dem Virus infizierter Freund für „absolut notwendig“ hielt, waren aus diesem Raum verbannt worden und sammelten sich dafür in erhöhter Konzentration im Rest der Wohnung.

Es war ein harter Kampf gewesen, aber auch Sasuke hatte seinen Stolz. Gewisse Grenzen würde er einfach nicht überschreiten, da mochten Narutos blaue Augen noch so groß werden und begeistert leuchten. Er brauchte einen Ort, an dem er dem ganzen Zirkus entfliehen konnte, und nein, er würde es niemals, _niemals_ , für „total toll“ befinden, einen Goldfaden durch die kleinen Löcher in den Spekulatius zu ziehen und quer durchs Schlafzimmer zu spannen, damit man als erste Handlung nach dem Aufwachen nach irgendwelchem Weihnachtsgebäck schnappen konnte! Das war – das war einfach unwürdig! Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er nichts mehr hasste als Krümel im Bett.

Sasukes Augen wurden schwer. Ein ganzer Tag im Widerstand war anstrengend, mehrere Wochen lang umso mehr. Er war bereits dabei wegzudämmern, als es an der Tür klopfte. Innerlich stöhnte er auf. Er wollte jetzt wirklich niemanden um sich haben, auch Naruto nicht. Besonders Naruto nicht. Sein Enthusiasmus war ihm gerade wirklich zu viel. Sasuke erwog, gar nicht zu antworten. Vielleicht würde er dann ja wieder gehen.

Nach ein paar Momenten der Stille klopfte es erneut, diesmal lauter.

Sasuke presste seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger gegen seinen Nasenansatz und massierte.

„He du da drin, lebst du noch?“ hörte er eine durch die Tür gedämpfte Stimme. Narutos fröhlichem Tonfall nach zu schließen würde Sasuke es bereuen, wenn er jetzt antwortete.

„Hn“, machte er kraftlos und setzte sich ein wenig auf.

Sein Freund steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein und sah dabei genau gegenteilig zu dem aus, wie Sasuke sich fühlte: gut gelaunt, sehr lebendig und vor allem verschmitzt. Oh-oh. Sasuke wusste auch ohne in die Küche gegangen zu sein, was Naruto dort getrieben hatte. Er wollte doch wohl hoffentlich nicht, dass Sasuke die Plätzchen probierte, die er vorhin gebacken hatte...

„Ich habe hier was für dich“, säuselte Naruto. „Willst du wissen, was es ist?“ Inzwischen grinste er über beide Ohren.

Es hätte kaum schlimmer sein können, wenn er mit der Büchse der Pandora in der Hand hereingekommen wäre. Ruhig bleiben, dachte Sasuke. Du willst doch nicht zulassen, dass ein verlogenes, aufgeblasenes Spektakel wie Weihnachten eure Beziehung gefährdet. Das willst du doch nicht, oder?

Naruto bückte sich nach dem Blech, das er auf den Boden gestellt haben musste, bevor er geklopft hatte. Ach verdammt, Sasuke war jetzt wirklich nicht in der Stimmung. Er wollte schon abwinken und klarstellen, dass er das im Moment absolut nicht brauchte – vermutlich wäre das Ganze etwas harscher rübergekommen, als die Sache es wert war – als er stutzte und innehielt. Naruto brachte ihm kein Blech mit Vanillekipferl, sondern hielt eine kleine Plastikwanne mit dampfend heißem Wasser in den Händen, die er vorsichtig balancierend durchs Zimmer trug und ihm vor die Füße stellte. Sasukes Augenbraue hob sich wie von selbst. Er wusste nicht, was ihn mehr überraschte, der Anblick der Wanne oder die Tatsache, dass Naruto es geschafft hatte, nicht gleich den halben Inhalt über dem Teppich zu verschütten.

Sie hatten sich also dieses Fußbad angeschafft. Besser gesagt, Sasuke hatte es haben wollen, während Naruto nur Christbaumschmuck im Kopf gehabt hatte. Ursprünglich war es vor allem eine „wenn du unser Geld für lauter sinnloses Zeug ausgibst, darf ich das auch“- Sache gewesen. Sasuke hatte argumentiert, dass er im Winter den ganzen Tag kalte Füße hatte und sie deswegen ab und an in heißes Wasser stecken wollte. Schließlich besaßen sie keine Badewanne. Doch dann hatte sich bald eine echte Gewohnheit daraus entwickelt. So ein Fußbad konnte verdammt entspannend sein, und inzwischen saß Sasuke fast jeden Abend nach der Arbeit so da und las dabei den Teil der Zeitung, den er in der morgendlichen Eile nicht geschafft hatte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, dass Naruto sich über diese Gewohnheit lustig machte. Es war erfrischend, gesund und hygienisch! (Als Naruto allerdings ein Foto von ihm gemacht hatte, um es auf Facebook hochzuladen, hatte Sasuke gedroht, ihn umzubringen. Er musste sehr überzeugend gewesen sein.)

Der Duft von Latschenkiefer stieg ihm in die Nase. Sasuke musste zugeben, dass das jetzt genau das Richtige war. Wenn er nicht so erschöpft gewesen wäre, hätte er das längst selbst gemacht.

Naruto schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Soll ich dir etwa auch noch die Hosen hochkrempeln? Darauf kannst du lange warten!“ Als Sasuke keine Anstalten machte, sich zu bewegen, fiel sein Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig in sich zusammen. „Hast du etwa vor zu warten, bis es kalt wird, oder was?“ Breitbeinig stellte er sich vor ihn hin und schaute ihn herausfordernd an. Er sah nicht aus, als würde er gehen, bevor er seine Mission nicht bis zum Ende erfüllt sah.

„Tch“, machte Sasuke und schaute zur Seite. Er fühlte einen kleinen Stich der Schuld wegen seiner eigenen Gedanken, doch er ignorierte das Gefühl. Obwohl er es zu schätzen wusste, dass sein Freund so aufmerksam war, hatte er definitiv keine Lust auf ein Gespräch mit ihm. Es erschien ihm viel zu anstrengend, sich auf einen anderen Menschen einlassen zu müssen, egal um wen es sich handelte. Wenn sein Freund irgendetwas von ihm erwartete, sei es bloß ein Zeichen seiner Dankbarkeit, würde er ihn enttäuschen müssen – er fühlte sich schlicht zu ausgelaugt für irgendeine angemessene Reaktion.

Als Naruto sich nicht von der Stelle bewegte, machte er schließlich doch einen Anlauf, sich zu erklären. Gegen den genervten Ton konnte er allerdings nichts machen, und sein Blick sagte vermutlich mehr als deutlich 'Geh weg!'

„Naruto, heute ist–“

„Schon verstanden, ich – ich mach dann mal weiter.“ Naruto winkte mit einem plötzlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ab, das niemals echt sein konnte. Der Faker. Aber sollte er ruhig so tun, als wäre nichts.

Nachdem er schon aus der Tür war, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte überflüssigerweise, „Wenn du mich brauchst, ich bin in der Küche.“

Lautlos stieß Sasuke den Atem aus. Er benahm sich gerade wie der letzte Arsch. Scheiß auf Weihnachten! Das war doch schuld daran, dass er so griesgrämig war. Und jetzt hatte der Mensch seine schlechte Laune abbekommen, der es am wenigsten verdient hatte. Sasuke fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. Aber er musste zugeben, dass es dennoch guttat, alleine zu sein. Verdammt gut.

Langsam zog er sich die Socken aus, krempelte die Hosenbeine hoch und tauchte die Füße ins heiße Wasser. Sein Freund sollte das Bad nicht umsonst gemacht haben, es war schließlich nur gut gemeint gewesen. Die Zeitung würde heute liegen bleiben, wo sie war, auf dem Couchtisch. Oh ja, genau so dasitzen, mit hängenden Armen, geschlossenen Augen und einem Kissen im Nacken... Naruto musste Sasukes Stimmung sofort erraten haben, als er seine mickrige Begrüßung gehört hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch gar nicht vorgehabt, bei ihm zu bleiben, bis das Wasser kalt wurde. Sie kannten sich inzwischen gut genug... Sasuke stellte fest, dass er nun, da er seine Ruhe hatte, tatsächlich wieder ein wenig lächeln konnte.

Während er ein zweites Mal beinahe eindöste und sich sein überreizter Kopf langsam von den destruktiven Gedanken des Tages leerte, fühlte er die Dankbarkeit, zu der er sich vorhin nur verpflichtet gefühlt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Leuten, die Weihnachten toll fanden, erwartete Naruto nicht dasselbe von ihm. Er akzeptierte, dass das, worauf er sich das ganze Jahr lang freute, für Sasuke wahre Höllenqualen bedeutete. Manchmal war es schwierig mit ihnen, an manchen Tagen erwog Sasuke ernsthaft, Naruto einfach einen Monat lang geknebelt und gefesselt im Schrank einzusperren. Aber im Grunde gefiel es ihm ja, dass sie so verschieden waren. Was sie hatten, würde Sasuke um nichts in der Welt aufgeben.

Als er einige Zeit später in die Küche schlich, summte Naruto leise vor sich hin, während er mit einem weißen Schaber Teig in eine spitz zulaufende Plastiktüte füllte. Aus dem Radio plärrte _Last Christmas_. Die Küche sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld, die Arbeitsplatte und der Tisch waren ein einziges Chaos aus halb angebranntem Backpapier, benutzten Schüsseln, Teigspritzern und angebrochenen Packungen von Vanillezucker, Rumaroma, Edelkonfitüre und Weißmehl. Oh, und lag dort nicht eine halbe Eierschale neben dem Biomüll...?

„Hey“, sagte Sasuke und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen. Er hatte sich an den Tisch setzen wollen – Naruto wollte ihn sicher auf Abstand – aber dort stand auch alles voll.

„Hey“, sagte sein Freund ohne sich umzudrehen.

Sasuke wappnete sich. Er würde wohl nicht drum herum kommen, wenn sie heute im gleichen Bett schlafen wollten.

„Ich...“ Sein Mund fühlte sich plötzlich ein wenig zu trocken an. Mit einem Gefühl völliger Überforderung setzte er erneut an und murmelte schließlich etwas, das eventuell 'schätze, Arsch, vorhin' bedeuten könnte. Die Worte kamen so unwirsch und schwach heraus, dass sie von dem hirnlosen Gedudel aus dem Radio völlig übertönt wurden.

Naruto musste zumindest gehört haben, dass er irgendetwas gesagt hatte. Er hielt inne, und Sasuke konnte sehen, wie sich seine Schultern strafften. „Lass das. Ich will es gar nicht hören.“

Sein Ton war schwer zu deuten. Was natürlich hieß, dass er richtig angepisst war. Sasukes Kiefer spannten sich an, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte. Er richtete sich auf, bereit, den Rücktritt in den dunklen Flur anzutreten, um zu gehen – an irgendeinen Ort, wo er nicht dazu verdammt war, sich noch mehr hineinzureiten. Vielleicht sollte er es mit dem Keller versuchen?

Naruto hatte offenbar gehört, wie er sich bewegte. „Du bist echt schlecht darin, dich zu entschuldigen.“ Er warf ihm mit glitzernden Augen einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Geradezu erbärmlich.“

Sasuke schnaubte verblüfft. Dieser Blick war frech und sonst gar nichts. Sie sahen sich einige Sekunden lang an, bis Narutos Mundwinkel plötzlich zuckten.

„Schau mich nicht so an. Ich bin nicht sauer, weißt du?“

Du warst es, sagte Sasuke beinahe, bevor er innehielt. Wenn Naruto keine Lust hatte, auf der Sache herumzureiten, würde er es sicher auch nicht tun. Ihm fiel auf die Schnelle keine gewitzte Antwort ein, und so schwieg er. Was hätte er darauf auch sagen sollen, wo es doch die reine Wahrheit war?

Naruto machte sich wieder an den Plätzchen zu schaffen. Währenddessen räumte Sasuke ein wenig das Chaos auf, das sein Freund in seiner Backwut verursacht hatte. Nachdem er auch die Eierschale entsorgt hatte, gab es in der Küche nichts weiter zu tun. Der Frieden war mehr oder weniger wieder hergestellt und er konnte gehen. Sein schwerer Kopf und die bleierne Müdigkeit in seinen Knochen schrien geradezu danach, sich auf der Stelle ins Bett zu legen und diesen Tag einfach zu vergessen. Sasuke schaute zum dunklen Flur. Es waren mindestens zwölf Schritte. Das Schlafzimmer war eindeutig zu weit weg. Viel zu weit.

Statt schlafen zu gehen trat er dicht hinter Naruto, wofür er nur einen einzigen Schritt brauchte, und legte ihm die Arme um die Taille.

Naruto fuhr summend fort, die Spritztüte zu befüllen. Einigermaßen fasziniert sah Sasuke dabei zu, wie er mit einer Sorgfalt, die man sonst selten an ihm erlebte, mit einer Hand die Tüte zuhielt und mit der anderen drückte. Auf dem mit Backpapier ausgelegten Backblech entstand ein hübsches seepferdchenförmiges 'S'.

Mmmh. Narutos Wärme an seinem Körper... Sasuke drückte sich an seinen Rücken, schlüpfte mit den Händen unter die Schürze und streichelte mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise auf seinen Bauch. Da war nicht mal der Ansatz eines Bäuchleins zu spüren, nur flache durchtrainierte Muskeln. Naruto gehörte nicht zu den Leuten, die in der Adventszeit an Gewicht zulegten, obwohl er Süßkram produzierte wie ein Weltmeister. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass er nichts davon selbst aß, sondern alles in kleine Tütchen verpackte und verschenkte.

Naruto stupste Sasukes Hüften leicht mit dem Hintern an. „Lust auf Versöhnungs...kuscheln?“ reizte er.

„Ich kuschele nicht“, murmelte Sasuke an seinen Hals hin.

Naruto lächelte ironisch. „Ja ja, schon klar Teme...“ Konzentriert machte er mit seiner Arbeit weiter, bis das halbe Backblech mit den obskursten Formen befüllt war. Das Katzengesicht war kaum als solches zu erkennen – oder sollte das ein Fuchs sein? Sasuke fragte lieber nicht – doch als er anfing, leise kichernd „S+N“ zu schreiben, schnaubte Sasuke belustigt in sein Ohr.

„Wo sind wir, in der Grundschule?“

Naruto fuhr mit der Arbeit fort, ohne aufzusehen. „Klar. In der Grundschule habe ich dich noch verprügelt.“

Sasuke fand es amüsant, wie zufrieden mit seiner 'Leistung' Naruto klang. „Wenn ich dir behilflich sein darf, das zu korrigieren. Wir kannten uns nicht einmal bis zum Gymnasium, und da konntest du nicht einmal einen kohärenten Satz zu mir sagen, geschweige denn mich verprügeln.“

Das brachte Naruto dazu, sich mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck halb zu ihm herumzudrehen. „Das stimmt sowas von gar nicht, ich konnte sehr wohl ko-hä-rente Sätze sagen!“

„Das habe ich nie geleugnet.“ Sasuke grinste süffisant. „Allerdings schienst du zu nichts anderem fähig zu sein als sie zu _schreien_.“

„He, du hattest es verdient, dass ich dich angeschrien habe! Und die Prügel auch!“ Naruto griff nach einer verirrten Haarsträhne, die Sasuke ins Gesicht gefallen war, und zupfte leicht daran. „Wenn wir gekämpft haben, habe immer bloß ich die Strafen bekommen. Nur weil du gute Noten hattest und ich der Schokolade-im-Gesicht-offener-Hosenstall-Typ war. So unfair!“

Oh ja, _daran_ konnte Sasuke sich nur zu gut erinnern. „Nun, das tut mir aber _wirklich_ Leid.“

Naruto kicherte, woraufhin Sasuke misstrauisch die Augen zusammenkniff.

„Na siehst du, so schwer war es doch nicht. Hast ja nur ganze zwölf Jahre gebraucht, um dich zu entschuldigen.“

„Halt die Klappe.“ Sasuke nahm ihn an den Schultern und drehte ihn herum, so dass er wieder in Richtung Backblech schaute. „Und räum hier auf.“

„Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig!“

„Meinst du nicht, dass du inzwischen genug Plätzchen gebacken hast?“ In der Ecke standen bereits drei große Boxen, alle randvoll mit den verschiedensten Farben und Formen. „Du wirst damit nicht den Welthunger besiegen.“

Naruto wischte Sasukes Hände von seinen Schultern. „Klugscheißer. Nur noch diesen Teig, dann bin ich fertig. Das Spritzgebäck ist immer das Beste, du wirst schon sehen.“

'Du wirst schon sehen?' Das klang verdächtig nach baldig drohender Zuckerzufuhr. Dabei ließ sich Sasuke höchstens ein-, zweimal in der Plätzchensaison dazu überreden, eins zu essen, natürlich nur die von Naruto. _Höchstens_ und _nur_. Schließlich wurde er ja auch noch jeden Morgen unter Gewaltandrohung dazu gebracht, seinen Adventskalender zu öffnen (sein Freund wusste verdächtigerweise immer nur im Dezember, welches Datum gerade war).

Sasuke grummelte leise und drückte die Lippen gegen Narutos Nacken. Wenn sein blondes Backwunder ihn jetzt gebeten hätte, eine seiner Kreationen zu essen, hätte er vermutlich nicht nein gesagt. Deshalb war er froh, dass Naruto nicht fragte. Es war ohnehin höchste Zeit, dass er auf andere Gedanken gebracht wurde. Wie ihn ins Bett zu bringen zum Beispiel.

Er beobachtete, wie Narutos Hände arbeiteten. Die Art und Weise, wie sie den weißlichen Teig langsam aus der kleinen Öffnung drückten, pflanzte einige äußerst abwegige Gedanken in Sasukes überanstrengtes Hirn. Er umarmte Naruto ein wenig fester. „ _Dein_ Spritzgebäck würde ich schon probieren...“

„He-hee, _damit_ kann ich dich jederzeit versorgen. Obwohl ich wirklich sehen möchte, wie du damit klarkommst, dass es an Weihnachten extra süß schme– Sasuke!“ Naruto erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Seine Hand blieb mitten in der Luft über dem Backbleck hängen. „Weißt du, was du gerade getan hast?!“

Sasuke strengte sich an, von dem kleinen Rest Teig wegzusehen, der noch an der Spritztüte hing, ohne herunterzufallen, und dabei aussah, als wollte er gerne ganz herausgepresst werden. Er schaute Naruto von der Seite an. „Eine Anspielung gemacht, die vom Niveau her normalerweise in dein Ressort fällt?“

„Du hast dem Weihnachtsbacken für immer die Unschuld geraubt!“ Naruto starrte auf die Spritztüte, als habe sie ihn persönlich enttäuscht. Der Teigrest schwang hin und her, aber er fiel nicht herunter. „Das hat absolut nichts Sexuelles! Und jetzt werde ich nie wieder an was anderes denken können, wenn ich diese Plätzchen backe!“

Sasuke fand sein entsetztes Gesicht mehr als komisch. Naruto war selbst schuld, schließlich hatte er damit angefangen, ihn immer und überall mit seinen nicht jugendfreien Assoziationen zu bombardieren. Er hatte Sasukes Phantasie gründlich und unwiderruflich mit einem allgegenwärtigen Radar für Zweideutigkeiten ausgestattet – ergo, ihn total verdorben. Sasuke grinste nur und fing an, leicht an Narutos Hals zu saugen.

Ein leises Grollen entfuhr Narutos Lippen, doch dann schob er Sasuke weg. „Versuch nicht, dich hier rauszuwinden! Und überhaupt, ich dachte, du wärst müde!“ Er tat noch ein bisschen so, als schmolle er.

„Bin ich auch.“ Um ehrlich zu sein wollte Sasuke gerade nichts lieber als sich sofort mit Naruto hinlegen, ihn eng an sich drücken und einfach schlafen. Zu mehr hätte er sich sowieso nicht in der Lage gefühlt. Schon die ganze Zeit stellte er sich vor, wie warm und gemütlich es jetzt unter der Bettdecke wäre. _Kuschelig_ eben, dachte er widerstrebend. Nicht dass er das je zugegeben hätte.

Naruto ließ die dumme Spritztüte endlich sinken und drehte sich in Sasukes Armen um, bis ihre Nasenspitzen sanft aneinanderstießen. Er hatte einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen, den Sasuke vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Sollen wir ins Bett gehen? Ich meine“, er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, „nicht zum schlafen? Klar, ich verstehe, dass du völlig geplättet bist und so weiter, aber...“

„...aber?“

Naruto grinste frech und strich ihm mit einer teigverkrusteten Hand durch die Haare. Dann beugte er sich leicht vor und fing seine Lippen in einen leicht nach Zitrone schmeckenden Kuss. Ein Hauch Puderzucker war ebenfalls dabei. Sasuke konnte Süßes eigentlich nicht leiden, aber auf Narutos Mund war das eine ganz andere Sache. Er schloss die Augen und fuhr ihm in den Ärmel seines T-Shirts, um seine Schulter zu streicheln, während sie sich küssten. Das wohlige Brummgeräusch, mit dem Naruto auf die Berührung reagierte, vibrierte auf Sasukes Brust. Ihm wurde auf einmal klar, dass er den ganzen Tag auf so einen erlösenden Kuss gewartet hatte. Er hatte Narutos Nähe bitter vermisst.

Ungefähr dreieinhalb Lieder später – inzwischen wurde _Happy Xmas (War is over)_ von John Lennon und Yoko Ono gespielt, das einzige Weihnachtslied, das Sasuke tolerieren konnte – lösten sie sich voneinander, und über Narutos Gesicht huschte der Schalk.

„Was ich sagen wollte: Wenn du müde bist, musst du gar nichts machen. Heute übernehme ich die Arbeit.“ Er zog vielsagend die Augenbrauen hoch. Seine Wangen waren noch immer rot, von ihrem Kuss und vielleicht auch von dem, was sein Vorschlag implizierte, aber sein aufmerksamer Blick verriet, dass er auch ein Nein akzeptieren würde.

Sasuke lehnte seine Stirn gegen Narutos, unwillig, ihn auch nur ein paar Zentimeter von sich zu lassen. „Klingt gar nicht so schlecht, dafür dass es ein Vorschlag von dir ist“, murmelte er. Tatsächlich war das eine Idee, mit der er gut leben konnte. Von alleine konnte er sich zwar nicht recht aufraffen, aber Lust hatte er schon. Auf Naruto sowieso immer. Sein Freund sah es vermutlich als würdigen Beitrag zum Fest der Liebe. Sasuke dachte vor allem an Sex als Stressabbau. Beides nicht schlecht. Und warum sollte er auch nur einen Finger rühren, wenn er nicht unbedingt musste?

Leise kichernd zog Naruto Sasukes Hand aus seinem T-Shirt und löste sich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck von ihm. „Ich weiß. Genialität findet sich immer da, wo man sie am wenigsten erwartet.“ Dann sah er an Sasuke herunter. „Oh“, sagte er plötzlich langsam. „ich bin so ein Trottel...“

Narutos lächerliche Küchenschürze, die – wie konnte es anders sein – weihnachtsrot war und auf Brusthöhe von einer Reihe betrunkener Rentiere geziert wurde, war voller Mehl, und Sasukes schwarzes Shirt nun ebenso.

„Was hast du getan“, sagte er in gespieltem Entsetzen. „Das war eins meiner Lieblingsshirts!“ Schnaubend zog er sich das Oberteil aus und betrauerte es eine Sekunde lang, bevor er es achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ. Es hätte sowieso gleich runter gemusst.

Dafür erntete er ein anerkennendes Pfeifen. „Meins, meins, alles meins“, grinste Naruto, nahm Sasuke bei der Hand und zog ihn durch den Flur ins Schlafzimmer. Sasuke tappte wie ein verlorenes Duracell-Häschen einfach hinter ihm her. Eigentlich war er ja mehr ein Häschen aus der batterieschwachen Vergleichsgruppe... Gut, dass Naruto seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte, sonst würde er ihn wohl sein Lebtag nicht mehr ernst nehmen.

Während Naruto sich von der unausstehlichen Schürze befreite, lächelte Sasuke gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Vielleicht wäre das Ding gar nicht so übel, wenn er nur die Schürze trüge, und nichts darunter... Naruto kroch im Bett herum und klopfte die Kissen zurecht, und dabei sah seine Haut im Licht der unzähligen Kerzen, Teelichter und sternförmigen Lampen unglaublich weich aus. Sasuke leckte sich die Lippen. Sein Freund ahnte ja nichts von den Plänen, die in seiner Vorstellung bereits Gestalt angenommen hatten... Ein ander Mal, dachte er und stieg aus Hose und Boxershorts.

Naruto hatte es sich bereits im Bett gemütlich gemacht und hielt einladend die Bettdecke hoch. „Komm her, Teme“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme und Augen, die im Kerzenlicht eine dunkelblaue Tiefe angenommen hatten. In Sasukes Bauch wirbelte erregende Vorfreude auf. Er folgte mehr als willig.

Naruto fuhr seine Augenbraue entlang und pustete ihm sanft ins Ohr. „Hast du Lust auf von hinten?“, fragte er heiser. „Die faule Variante?“

Sasuke nahm Narutos Gesicht zwischen seine Hände, um ihn zu küssen, langsam und träge. „Mir egal... mach einfach.“ Er grinste schief. „Aber pass auf, dass ich nicht einschlafe.“

Naruto boxte ihn empört in die Schulter. „Bei meiner Ehre als Mann, du Bastard“, sagte er und drehte ihn mit sicheren Händen um.

Sasuke drückte sein Gesicht ins Kissen und atmete Narutos Geruch tief ein. Er hob seinen Hintern ein kleines Stück von der Matratze weg. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen hätte er es wirklich gerne gesehen, wie dieses weiße Zeug komplett aus der Tube kam.

 

 

Später, als sie eng aneinander gekuschelt im Bett lagen und Narutos warmer Atem über seinen Nacken strich, dachte Sasuke bei sich, dass all das überflüssige Zeug, die ganze weihnachtliche Dekoration mit ihrem pulsierenden Rot, dem warmen Licht und den unzähligen Kerzen vermutlich nicht nur schlecht war. Es schaffte eine gewisse Stimmung, etwas Feierliches, dem selbst er sich nicht ganz entziehen konnte. Zumindest, wenn sein Freund ihn so engagiert aus seiner düsteren Dezemberlethargie hervorlockte wie eben. Das war ein Fest der Liebe gewesen, also schön... Irritiert über seine abwegigen Gedanken betrachtete Sasuke das Muster auf Kopfkissen und Bettdecke. Ein Schneeflockenmuster hätte nun wirklich nicht sein müssen. Davon gab es draußen ja wohl mehr als genug.

Narutos Hand hing locker über seiner Brust. Sasuke kitzelte die Handfläche, und die Finger zuckten.

„Huh“, machte Naruto übertrieben laut, als sei er eben aus dem Schlaf hochgeschreckt.

Sasuke drehte sich zu ihm um. „Machen wir noch das Bett?“

Zuerst verstand Naruto nicht, was er meinte, denn er blinzelte ihn völlig verwirrt an. Dann kratzte er sich am Kopf und gähnte wie ein Löwe. Sasuke war sich sicher, dass er sich einfach zurückfallen lassen und weiterschlafen würde, doch dann schlug er leise grummelnd die Decke zur Seite, streckte sich ausgiebig und stand auf.

Sasuke folgte seinem nackten Körper mit den Augen, als er zum Schrank ging. Er hatte bei seiner Frage natürlich keine Hintergedanken gehabt, oh nein. Er wollte einfach nur in einem sauberen Bett schlafen, so wie ja wohl jeder Mensch. Als er sicher war, dass Naruto nicht schaute, konnte er ein verschlagenes Grinsen jedoch nicht mehr unterdrücken. Es war durchaus vorteilhaft, dass sie vorhin so eine Sauerei gemacht hatten. Denn jetzt gab es einen handfesten Grund, wenigstens diese grässliche Bettwäsche loszuwerden.

Dachte er, bis sich Naruto mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht zu ihm umdrehte, als wäre er dem echten, bärtigen, _hohoho-lachenden_ Weihnachtsmann höchstpersönlich begegnet. In jeder Hand hielt er einen Bettbezug.

„Willst du die rote mit den Tannenbäumen drauf oder lieber die mit den Engeln?“

Sasukes Schrei des Entsetzens war bis zum Wetterhahn auf dem Dach zu hören, der unter seiner Nikolausmütze majestätisch die winterliche Straße überblickte.

 

~ENDE~


End file.
